The proposed project will test a preventive intervention home-study product targeting first-time parents during and after pregnancy. The product is a series of 12 psycho- educational video modules which introduce couples to the importance of positive coparenting support, and assist couples in developing communication and problem- solving skills in the context of coordinating and supporting each others'parenting. The video modules with an accompanying workbook are designed to enhance coparenting support in order to promote positive adjustment to parenthood, enhance parental warmth, and decrease exposure of children to interparental conflict. The intervention's short-term goals include enhanced coparenting cooperation and diminished hostile/competitive behaviors. Medium-term goals include improved parental adjustment, increased parental sensitivity, and diminished parental negativity. The ultimate long-term goal of the intervention product is to reduce child adjustment problems. We will assess the impact of the product on families through a randomized trial described below. Specific Aim 1. The first aim entails the production of the complete product, based on the existing script and the first 2 video modules developed under Phase 1. The video modules combine brief didactic presentations, structured exercises, footage of actual families'interactions, and portrayal of group discussion. An accompanying workbook for each member of the couple will be included with the DVD series, as well as a website available for consumers with extended materials and links for individual follow-up. Before final editing of each module, we will gather feedback from expectant couples. Specific Aim 2. The second aim is to test the product in a randomized controlled trial with 220 couples expecting a first child. After completing pretest measures, the couples will be randomized into control and intervention groups. The intervention couples will receive the product through the mail and will report via a weekly phone call on their viewing of the modules, as well as completion of homework assignments given at the end of each module. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed prevention product will address the heightened strains experienced by parents during the transition to parenthood, and help foster a foundation of positive communication and family management coordination. The focus on improving the coparenting relationship is aimed at decreasing maternal postnatal depression (which is strongly linked to partner support), decreasing hostile couple conflict (which is linked to negative child outcomes), and enhancing parental efficacy and competence.